Talk:Kekayaan Directorate
So pretty much, its another Huria, just in Asia Enclavehunter (talk) 03:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yup. But in Southeast Asia. I want an evil nation, so by god I'm getting my evil nation. :P --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:02, August 11, 2012 (UTC) The existence of this disrupts every aspect of Future World history. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:07, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : Yarphei is a blank, and UP's disconnection policy generally disrupted the whole game, hense Super's vehement opposition to the idea. I'm making good of a terrible rule. Excuse me for doing so. Though, I can foresee many articles landing in the FW storage category. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:09, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Even though Yarphei's a blank, I don't think you could "overwrite" it. Yarphei would have to have been taken over after its disconnection date. Just like Khalifa couldn't overwrite Iraqistan, so had to annex it. 77topaz (talk) 06:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Viva, I'm pretty sure Super banned you as a person (i.e. not just Huria -> OOC) from FW. 77topaz (talk) 08:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I am allowing him to stay because he disconnected Huria, but if this goes down the same path, I am still of the same mindset. Hopefully Kekayaan soldiers won't be heartless and its politicians won't think they are superior to all other beings. If you want to go down that road, Viva, you should be willing to be invaded and conquered. I am going to talk to UP about revising the war rules; although I like nations like this, in real life they wouldn't get away with these massive atrocities without being pwned or a revolution taking place. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:01, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : There still going to be heartless, and the politicians will still float on air. If revolutions were going to take place, then they would have happened in North Korea, China, Burma (ones that seek democracy, not autonomy), Iran, and Zimbabwe. Appearently these nations got away with a lot. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:14, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : Nope. The mind of a politician and what they can get away with is not comparable with the mind of a teenager and what they think they can get away with. All of those countries either attempt to keep it cool in the eyes of the international community, or avoid communication or confrontation completely. You won't see any of their leaders acting like children at the UN General Assembly or during diplomatic visits. But like I said, from now on, there will be consequences. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:19, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : Well until I see an actual revolution that has worked under an oppressive, omnipresent government such as China, I'll need some more convincing. Plus, the mind of a teenager is pretty useless after a 5.56mm round has hollowed it out. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Sweet merciful god, read UP's page Topaz. And UP's exact words were: "I'm sorry but I cannot tell everyone that wants to join that they cannot express a single bit of their desired creativity because the last retard to use the section of land screwed everything up..." In short, since Yarphei is a blank, and its been like that for a while, I am legally obligied to use that land as I see fit. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC)